Family
by Lesalanna
Summary: Drabbles, the Team's views on the Team as a family. Tony and Abby up.
1. Tony

**Just a drabble that's been bugging me for a week. Might make a story out of the premise (case-story, not AU-family story) if I get enough interest and a spark of inspiration. I didn't include the Director because of this, I wasn't certain how to categorize Jenny and Vance into the family dynamic just yet.**

**Enjoy, and please rate and review!**

**I do not own NCIS, otherwise Tiva and Gabby would already be in truth and out-there!**

**________________________________**

It was so different from when he was little. He used to say he hated his family, and he had. Father had forced him to go to Rhode Island Military Academy, Mother had been distant and cold even before that. The last time he could remember getting hugged or kissed by one of them was when he was six. And even that was because he'd nearly died falling off a cliff at the Grand Canyon. Even then he got hit first, for being so stupid as to step to the edge of the cliff. He got vocal praise for his talent at piano and sports, but no physical affection. It was like they were afraid to touch him, afraid to let him know how they felt. Or just didn't care.

Whatever. That was the past.

Now, Tony DiNozzo had the best family he knew of, seriously.

His mom was just damn cool! Who else could call their mom their best friend and mean it? No one else had a Goth mom, who listened to music even more hardcore than their kids! Of course, he had to be careful, because she always knew who the real wrongdoer was when something was broken, no matter how hard he tried to cover his tracks. It just made things more fun that way. She was always ready with a hug or a kiss of praise and happiness, even her smiles sent messages.

His dad was cool too. Sure, he was stern and gruff and would slap him upside the head if he did or said wrong, but that was just because he cared. His dad didn't want to see him hurt; he understood that, so he tried to stay out of trouble. That was all Dad wanted.

Granddad was awesome! Yeah, his stories got a bit old and he was prone to telling them the moment you said something that made him think of them, but he was always there with a helping hand and a listening ear, ready to give him advice.

His cousin was such a nerd, and with really gallows humor that made him a laugh a minute, but really naive just the same. All the more fun to talk to and pester!

The king of the Geeks had to be his little brother, though. Computer-crazy and a hard-core gamer, Tony tried to protect his brother as much as he could. Sure, his protecting involved major teasing, but what are big brothers for? Besides, they both knew the other would be willing to do anything for the other, if just asked.

Yeah, he considered his girl family. Why not? Mom and Dad already thought of her like a daughter, Grandad loved her too, and little Timmy adored her. The fact that she could kick his ass didn't put Tony off at all. No, that was what had made him realize he wanted her. There was nothing wrong with a little danger, and besides, he needed someone who could out-stubborn him, or so Dad said.


	2. Abby

**Inspired by Truth and Consequences and Absolution; Abby's view of the team.**

**No, I don't own them. I wish.**

-------

I hold my daughter in my arms-finally she is home. She shakes just once, quickly. It is all the grief she allows herself to feel…all the emotion she allows herself to show.

My boys I knew would come home safely-they had promised me no less when they left. My younger boy's eyes, blue, like his father's, serene and sure, were shadowed just the same by terror-for his sister and everyone else. I expected no less, he would try, my Timmy, to be so very brave in front of his father and older brother, but I knew. He's still my little boy, no matter that he's almost fully grown now, a man's man. He still fears.

Tony now-Tony is fearless, or pretends to be-more scared for his brother and his _sister_ than himself. Righteous fury would describe him now, green eyes snapping like a fire with pine-cones, absolutely furious. As mad, if not madder, than his father at the entire situation. He had been so _numb_, so _dead_ to the world for a time...no longer.

Their father hadn't needed to promise me that he would come back safe, and make sure our children came back safe-my boys would still rush headlong into danger. My beloved knew better. With age came experience, and I knew that if he said he would protect them, he would, it was better than a promise, just the simplicity of his word.

I stayed home, probably driving my father and my sister's boy to distraction. I still miss my Katie-girl…she would-she _must be_-proud to see how her little Jimmy has grown. He's becoming more a man every day, it is amazing to watch him blossom, as the youngest of the children, he has finally come into his own, joshing and teasing right back with Tony and Tim..and Ziva.

My husband's brother hovers around us, constantly, while my love and the boys are away. I know he's worried in his own way, but…for all he is family, he doesn't belong. Not to this side. Not to _my_ side. Not yet…maybe not ever…but with what he has done to help get my girl back I do feel that much better about him. Still hasn't convinced me, however.

There's a second quiver from the form held in my arms-my little girl looked _so_ hurt when she first saw me. Afraid she was going to be punished for running away! No sane person would punish her now-she was kidnapped before she barely had the chance to get beyond the end of the street! Yes, I'm angry, but I can't show it...she needs to be able to appreciate being home before I punish her...God, we were so close to losing her! I-I can't believe I thought she was actually-I'm a bad mother, I'm a bad mother to think like that, to give into the thought! A heavy sigh brought me back to myself-my love didn't want me scaring our girl. Not that I could blame him, she's been scared enough lately.

...her skin was bruised and chapped and so _fragile_ against my palm…

Sobs we both wanted to shed were held back, as we stood there, basking in the comfort of touch-my warrior princess wouldn't cry in front of her brothers.

I expected that from her, and so, even as I ignored Leon's grumbling, my beloved promised me with but a look to have the bourbon and himself ready for me tonight, as we grieved together for what had been done to our girl. He would hold me as I cried, the tears I could not fully shed in front of Ziva-I would be much too busy calming her this night, as I settled her in bed, for her to see my tears. For her to see them would be both of our undoings...it was hard to fully comfort when one was getting comforted in return, and I had to be strong for her now, when she couldn't be strong for herself. I would tuck her in, and let her cry, away from the boys, with just her mama.

--

**Okay, who else completely 'awwed' during the Abby/Ziva scene and Gibbs/Ziva scene at the end of Absolution?**


End file.
